Tous les enfants grandissent un jour, tous sauf un
by faerisia
Summary: OS Après avoir ramené Wendy chez elle, Peter rentre seul au pays imaginaire...mais ces couleurs semblentelles aussi vives qu'avant? maintenant que la fillette n'est plus là...


**Un petit One-Shot sur cette histoire, car je voue véritablement un culte a cette histoire , Peter Pan, l'enfant qui ne voulait pas grandir, et qui voulait rester pour le restant de ces jours au pays imaginaire, je crois que j'apparais un peu à la fin de cette histoire:)**

_**« Tous les enfants grandissent un jour…tous…sauf un. »**_

Peter se réveilla ce matin là, avec pour la cinquième fois, un étrange sentiment de solitude…

5 jours, il les avait compté. Alors qu'avant le temps n'était qu'une occupation de grande personne et dont les enfants ne se souciaient guère, plus occupés à vivre leur présent qu'autre chose, voilà qu'à présent il s'en souciait…

5 jours qu'un bateau pirate illuminé de poussière de fée avait traversé le ciel nocturne de Londres.

5 jours qu'il avait raccompagné Wendy chez elle, dans son doux foyers entouré de parents aimant qui avaient aussitôt adopté les enfants perdus, l'abandonnant à son sort, à son île…

Peter se leva d'un geste brusque de son lit, rageur, un éclat argenté attira son attention, et son regard aux couleurs de la mer croisa le dé à coudre de Wendy, posé sur sa table de chevet. D'un geste de la main, il l'envoya voler à travers la pièce.

S'ils voulaient grandir, libre à eux ! Ce n'était pas lui qui allait vieillir, devenir un de ces adultes grognons et toujours préoccupés par le temps, l'argent, les autres…Lui resterait un enfant insouciant, et les regarderait avec délectation s'enterrer dans leur vie monotone.

Ils voulaient grandir ? Qu'ils le fassent ! Il les avait bien prévenus…bientôt, il sera trop tard pour qu'ils puissent revenir aux pays imaginaire !

« Bien fait pour eux ! » Pensa le jeune Peter, amer.

5 jours qu'ils l'avaient abandonné, le laissant retourner seul vers son si cher pays imaginaire, mais qui était maintenant devenus triste à mourir…

Qu'était devenu son cher pays qu'il avait adoré imaginé ? Les sirènes, les Indiens, tous étaient partis peupler d'autres rêves d'enfants endormis, comme s'il n'avait plus besoin d'eux, comme s'il était temps…mais temps de quoi ? Pourquoi ces rêves se dépeuplaient-ils de tous ces êtres fantastiques ? Etait-ce un signe qu'il grandissait ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, on ne grandit pas au pays imaginaire ! L'âme d'enfant ne part jamais ! Et c'est cela qui maintient tout en place, l'essence même de ce pays !

Il s'en retourna dans son lit et enfouie sa tête sous l'oreiller, espérant ainsi faire taire cette petite horloge dans sa tête, qui c'était si longtemps arrêté, et dont les aiguilles recommençaient doucement à frémir. Lorsqu'il était arrivé au pays imaginaire, elle avait promis de cesser de fonctionner, elle avait promis !

Si encore il pouvait s'occuper l'esprit, il cesserait de se le torturer ! Mais voilà, il n'y avait même plus de capitaine crochet a titiller ! il était mort il y a 5 jours, l'abandonnant lui aussi…

En fait, c'est lui qui l'avait tué…tuer, verbe qui n'avait qu'une moindre signification auparavant, mais qui prenait tout son sens aujourd'hui, tuer, il avait tué…enlever la vie d'un être, ne dit-on pas que l'on perd son âme d'enfant après un tel crime ? La petite horloge dans son crâne se remit à vriller un peu plus fort, comme si elle luttait contre les chaînes qui l'enserrait depuis trop longtemps.

Non, il ne voulait pas ressembler à tous ces adultes, eux qui l'avaient abandonné lâchement sans se soucier de ce qu'il adviendrait, eux qui lui avaient repris ses compagnons de jeu, ceux avec qui ils riaient, ceux avec qui il était heureux… Ceux qui lui avaient repris Wendy, pour la faire grandir…

Wendy, le visage de la fillette hanta à nouveau son esprit, ils avaient reprit Wendy, leur mère, mais pour lui bien plus que ça…

Et pour quoi faire ? Faire de cette enfant si joyeuse une pâle copie d'adulte, enraciné dans son morne quotidien, à refaire le même schéma sur ses propres enfants…ses propres enfants, cela signifiait Wendy, sa Wendy, avec un autre…cela lui fit curieusement mal au cœur, bien qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais.

Il se leva pour la seconde fois de son lit et alla ramasser le petit dé à coudre qu'elle lui avait offert, wendy, comment l'oublier, comment se passer de son sourire…il avait risqué sa vie pour elle, s'envolant la sauver des griffes de crochet, elle valait bien tous les sacrifices du monde…

« Même celui de grandir ? » Lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

Peter ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cette question, les couleur du pays imaginaire commencèrent à se ternir, tandis que celles des rues de Londres recommençaient à vivre.

Un sourire mutin vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Une pensée heureuse, un visage souriant… l'île de son enfance se déroba sous ses pieds, et il s'envola vers une nouvelle aventure.

Un dernier regard vers son île qui s'éloignait peu à peu à mesure qu'il prenait de la vitesse, cette île qui avait été tant présente pour lui quand il en avait besoin, et qui à présent s'effaçait pour laisser place à sa nouvelle vie.

Cette ville, ce toit, cette fenêtre, il atterrit avec légèreté sur le rebord, et toqua à trois reprises au carreau, aussitôt, il entendit des bruits de pas se précipiter vers la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit en grand devant lui.

- Peter ! Je savais que tu reviendrais !

Aussitôt dit, la fillette se jeta à son cou d'une telle force qu'elle le déséquilibra un peu, mais il répondit à son étreinte et raffermit son emprise autour de sa taille, elle lui avait tant manqué…

Au bout de secondes qui parurent interminables, elle s'écarta de lui, et toujours avec ce si joli sourire qui savait comme personne réchauffer son cœur, elle lui tendit sa petite main au teint de pêche.

- Viens Peter ! Maman à fait des gaufres !

Une invitation qu'il n'aurait pas put refuser, même avec toute la volonté du monde, il esquissa un sourire, heureux pour la première fois depuis 5 jours, en fait, depuis qu'il l'avait quitté sur le rebord de cette même fenêtre…

- J'arrive, Wendy Moira Angela Darling...

Et il prit sa main tandis qu'elle riait aux éclats au souvenir de cette fameuse première rencontre…

Ainsi s'achève le récit de Peter Pan, l'enfant qui ne voulait pas grandir.

Tous les enfants grandissent un jour, seulement, certains préfèrent attendre dans un endroit reculé du monde l'évènement qui les fera grandir, pour Peter, c'est simplement le sentiment d'une fillette, l'amour, que certains adultes pourraient trouver absurdes à cet age, mais qui est en fait le plus beau et le plus innocent des sentiments.

Et le pays imaginaire, qu'est il devenu d'après vous ? un endroit aussi merveilleux ne peut pas rester à l'abandon…

Après avoir accompagné Peter toute son enfance, et s'être mis en retrait pour le laisser grandir, ce fabuleux pays à retrouver d'autres occupants…

Tandis que Peter, Wendy et les enfants perdus mangeaient des gaufres, à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, commençait une autre histoire…

En effet, l'appel muet d'une jeune fille avait attiré l'attention du pays qui décida d'y répondre, la tirant de ces songes.

La jeune fille se réveilla, il était tard, la lune projetait de sinistres ombres sur son mur, mais cela faisait bien des lunes qu'elle n'avait plus peur de la nuit. Comme tous les enfants un jour, elle avait réussi à l'apprivoiser, se riant des ombres qu'elle projetait, et s'émerveillant de son éclat argenté.

Elle se leva et aussitôt, une sorte de vide l'envahit, une nostalgie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être s'insuffla dans son esprit, une nostalgie qui ne lui appartenait pas, un manque dont elle ne connaissait pas l'origine.

Pourtant, instinctivement elle sut comment faire, et comment procéder, pour faire revivre ce qui n'était plus, faire réapparaître ce qui avait disparu cette nuit et qui manquait à tous les enfants.

Elle prit ce qui lui restait de poudre de fée, laissa son plus beau souvenir l'envahir, et s'éleva dans les airs.

C'est écrit dans le cœur de tous les enfants, tout le monde connaît le chemin, tout le monde s'il le veut peut y aller. Il faut juste mettre de côté, le temps d'une nuit ou d'une journée, ces préoccupations d'adultes et retrouver son âme d'enfant.

« Deuxième étoile à droite, et tout droit jusqu'au matin… » Aussitôt, une brise souffla, l'emmenant vers cet astre lumineux.

Elle y retrouva l'endroit déserté par Peter. Autrefois, le garçon avait choisi d'y mettre des pirates, des indiens et des sirènes. La jeune fille garda les sirènes et quelques galions, mais rajouta des elfes et des fées, lui redonnant toutes ces couleurs, recréant ce monde à son image, et à l'image des enfants perdues qu'elle accueillerait à son tour.

Ce pays vit à présent pour elle, en attendant qu'elle aussi, trouve la chose qui la fera grandir.

_**« Tous les enfants grandissent un jour… tous…sauf une »**_


End file.
